monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
MGQ NG+ Part 2 Bug Report
Current Version - 1.91 ''' '''Only Report Bugs if you are on the current version Current Known Bugs 1: Erubetie's Plague attack doesn't actually do anything. 2: Any yellow text at a camp scene not Salamander, Undine, or Tamamo will crash due to not being coded yet as of February 10, 4:23 A.M. Eastern time. 3. Acts like you have three spirits in the volcano. (Despite only having Undine and Sylph) 4. Double Gnome sprite on battle start. 5. If salamander grabs you, the game crashes on the second turn. 6a. After Salamander, flame symbol stays on screen and salamander doesnt until she appears in your head 6b. After Gnome, earth symbol stays on screen (Gnome appears though) 7. When you lose to Alma Elma, the battle icons might stay on the screen during the H-Scene. 8. When you get Sylph, the chimera dryad battle doesn't check if you summon Sylph right away (so Luka acts all "oh god this monster so tough" when you're tearing through it at an amazing rate). 9. (textbox clear not occuring) Camp, after Sylph, Nibi. "Sylph buzzes around Nibi holding what looks like a chopstick. Come on, Sylph, play nice. Give it back to her ." (also fix that "her ." -> "her.") 10. You wake up twice after sleeping in Camp after Sylph. 11. During the meeting with Gnome, line "Um... I'm here because I need your power." There's a open triangle like there is more text, but clicking just solidifies it. Clicking again will advance to the next line. 12: Serene Mind does not buff Daystar even after Undine is obtained. Is summoning Undine directly required? 13: You can go back to the Volcano right after getting Salamander Back. Also you can select her option in the pre-Volcano camp scene, and the game crashes if you choose to speak with her. 14. When in the cave before the battle with jelly girl, if you have obtained Sylph and Gnome in that order, a salamander sprite appears and talks to Luka even though you have not recieved her. 15. After obtaining Sylph without any other spirits, if you re-enter the forest the game will crash. 16. After Luka defeats Green Slime with Vaporizing Flame Sword, the health bar does not reduce to zero (?) this intended? 17. No Exp gained after defeating Erubetie (?) this intended? 18. When the battle with Undine begins after Erubetite, if you have Gnome and Sylph active, it will show during the start of the battle with the turn counters same during the end of Erubetite's battle until you deliver an attack which will reset it to zero. 19. Choosing Tamamo after obtaining Undine at the camp results in a crash. 20. After getting Gnome as the first spirit. If you go to Salamander. After beating the dragon girl, Sylph gets scenes even though you don't have her. 21a. Before entering sylph's forest. During the camp scene, you can talk to gnome over and over again. 21b. You can also talk to Tamamo over and over again. 22. Game crashes when you talk to Alma in the camp scene after beating her for the first time. 23. After aquiring Undine as the second and Salamander as the first spirit, you can trigger Salamander's sleeping bag scene at least twice. 24. Game crashes if you have Alma and go for Sylph as the first spirit and try to talk with her before the forest of spirits. 25. When going for Sylph as the first spirit and having Alma, Luka starts the fairy battle with 2 SP. In the next fight (Elf) you start with 1 SP, In the elf fight, you can't use Lighting sword flash: when you click the skill, it does nothing. Next fight (2 fairies) is started with 3 SP. 26. After fights in bug 25. the spirit counders wont disappear. 27. Having Alma and having aquired Sylph as the first spirit and fighting Chimera, battle music stops before combat can even begin. In this fight skills don't do anything - Only Sylph may be used after she talks to you. 28. After aquiring Undine as the second spirit (after Salamander) while fighting tarantula girl, battle starts with Luka having 3 SP and 3 turns of Salamander. In the next fight (minotauros), everything is in orded. 29. In the camp scene after Gnome (Salamander-Undine-Gnome) you can talk with kitsune multiple times. 29b. Same happens in the camp scene before Sylph, when talking with Gnome. 30. If you beat Gnome with your first regular attack, the "She's tough" message pops up, and Gnome stays at 0 hp doing moves until you attack her again where she suddenly falls over and you win. 31. Granberia's lines before and after the gnome fight are the same in camp. 32. You can return to Salamander's and Gnomes domains and aquire them again. This happened with 3 spirits aquired and having one "reaquired" leads the game to think that you have them all, even if you don't. 33. If you go Undine -> Gnome -> Salamander. After the Dragon Girl Battle where Luka says "I'm scary?" Sylph gets scenes even though you do not have her. 34. After aquiring Sylph (Salamander-Undine-Gnome-Sylph) in the next camp scene Luka is thinking about aquiring Salamander is if he already wouldn't have her. Also Undine speaks as if Luka's going to get Salamander next. And her dialog begins with Luka just blurting "Yep.", which makes no sense. Are Undine's lines missing? 35. Fighting Alma with Tamamo as the knight: Charge recovered only 1 SP once. And guard during heal and charge don't seem to work. These occured after using daystar for the first time. 36. After obtain Salmander first and gain Tamano yellow text about Luka mother. Then choose to go get Undine, the camp dialoges will be all grey out and unclickable, except Tamamo who text will be yellow and repeat the the story about Luka mother. This doesn't happen for Sylph or Gnome. Text issues 1. Nibi's lines in the camp scene on the way to the spring have errors (No spirits) 2. Finding Erubetie, the second line starts with "EVen with my power" and her sixth line with "You even called out to me buy name". 3. After spring Alice camp line "Have to get Undine to truat you" 4. After Alma Elma battle, and having taken her as knight in camp, her dialogue opens with "Your power is really amazing". Without clearing the text box Luka adds his line (it should clear the textbox). 5. After Alma Elma battle after camp Ilias line: "That's really no way to talk to someone who's trying to help you right now. let alone a Goddess..." - missing capital L (let -> Let) 6. After Alma Elma battle, in camp, Luka refers to the kitsune as "Nibi". ("But since they'll be here with me, maybe they can teach Nibi something...?"). Later, Luka asks the kitsune (and the harpy) "What are your names"? 7. Pre-sylph camp, Alice's name doesn't show when she says "I'm guessing she made you move a lot faster, right?" 8. After Chimera Dryad. "No, not Ilias. One of her angels reated it." reated -> created 9. Tamamo camp scene after beating Alma Elma: "Wait whatnow?" -> "what now?". 10. After Erubetie's battle, the water spirit icon is still showing. 11. When using Undine's Serene Mind, when you manage to avoid an attack it starts the dodging phrase with random numbers? (31 and 81 are the ones I found). 12. Alma rape: "Just a few short moments agi, I was terrified and resistant." 13. Fallen angel dance is not available when fighting Basilisk and lava girls while trying to get Salamander as the first spirit. 14. Numbers appear when dodging attacks with serene mind. For example: "80 But like water flowing around an obstacle, Luka evades it!" 15. Volcano, only sylph, after dragon. Luka: anyway, we should be getting close to Salamander, now. (anyway needs capitalisation) 16. Safina region is blue after completion, not brown/yellow (I assume you were going for a colour coded completion thing) 17. Camp scene before Undine, after Salamander: Talking with Salamander: (Typos) "...You're maked '''and using me as your body pillow right now, and you're seriously surprised by this?" "Salamander only laughs softly at me as she rubs '''agint '''me. Her thighs keep sending jolts of pleasure through me, easily stimulating my '''no w-soaking wet dick." "Saying that, Salamander starts to move her thighs aup '''and down.--" "Hot sweat is starting to form all over her body and her thighs. Being aggressively '''stimmulated '''by her sticky thighs, my mind starts to go blank." "Almost as though I were in a trance, '''I slowly wrap my around Salamander and hold her tightly against my body." "Not that it matters. I've completely surrendered any will to resist a logn '''tim e ago, and completely lost myself in her warmth and pleasure." "But on the other hand, my penis is still firmly sandwiched between her hot, sw eaty '''ghighs, so I probably have nothing to lose here..." "Even if I say okay, I desperately wanted more... But I guess we had to stop at tome '''point." 18. Camp scene after Undine as second and Salamander as first: Talking with kitsune "I think I got better at magic.Watch!" 19. Skipping the genie fight: "Another monster...? Yeah, it was a genie that seduced a traveller and then killed him, I guess." Alive says the first part and Luka the second, but the first part doesn't disappear when Luka starts speaking. 20. Alice doesn't say anything when you talk with her in the camp scene after aquiring Gnome (Salamander - Undine - Gnome) 21. In the original translation "Aliphese the nth" is used to reffer to the previous Monster Lords. NG+ uses "Alice the nth". 22. Post Sylph camp, talking with Nibi: "Sylph buzzes aroung Nibi holding what looks like a chopstick. name "Luka" Come on, Sylph, play nice." 22b. Same dialog as 22: "name " " Sylph gives me a salute." "name "Sylph" Sir, yes sir!" 23. After making Sylph cry mid fight: "Luka '''make '''Sylph cry!" We cavemen now. 24. Camp after Alma Elma with Tamamo: "...But that's only if you want to become like Nanabi or '''Hatibi." I think It's HACHIBI (or Yao) Graphical issues 1. Alma Elma's sprites have a green triangle in the lower left corner. 2. Queen Harpy's nude sprites (queenhapy_st21 through 24) show a shred of her clothes in an impossible fashion. 3. After Scorpion Girl, Ipeia cheers up when Luka tells Alice not to eat the scorpions because they are poisonous. ... Except that her sprite is still looking worried. Switch to hapy_a_st41... or some native sprite? 4. After getting Gnome>Salamander. If you choose to go after sylph. After Harpy talks about there being fairies there and the spirits show up hesitent about sylph. Harpies sprite covers Gnome and Salamander's worried sprites. 5. Camp scene after aquiring Salamander as first spirit: Salamander's CG won't appear when you talk with Harpy. 6. Camp scene before Undine, after Salamander: Alice's sprite isn't in the center when talking with her. 7. Camp scene after Undine as second and Salamander as first: Kitsune's giant sprite is missing (Intentional?). Talking to Salamander in the camp: No sprite and text box is fucked. Talking to Undine in the camp: Her sprite disappears and reappears as she speaks. 8. Before scorpion girl fight (while having Salamander as 1st and Undine as 2nd spirit) Salamander's sprite doesn't disappear before the fight. It disappears when Alice disappears after the fight. Also, Luka bitches about the heat, the sun and a black thing, but text box says "Salamander". Moreover, Pei's sprite is sad, even though the scorpions were saved from Alice. Is this intentional? 9. Getting undine as last spirit, all the spirits talk together about undine connecting them all, but salamander's sprite is not there. 10. When going to Undine's spring. When Alice is passified with Luka saying they'll go to Yamtai later, her sprite doesn't change to a happy sprite even though her scene says she's pleased. 11. If you choose to go Salamander -> Undine. Then in undine's spring, when Salamander says she's cold, Gnome's sprite shows up as well even though you do not have her yet. 12. If you choose to go Salamander -> Undine. The scene after getting Undine, when the two spirits talk, Salamander blocks Undine's sprite. 13. When Sylph is crying about getting aquired last, the other spirits' sprites go on top of each other or suddenly disappearing during the scene. 14. After beating the chimera, Alice's sprite is moved to the side too early to make room for Sylph. Fixed Bugs 1: Salamander's Sprite appears instead of Slyph's if you try to enter the Forest of Spirits again. 2: Tamamo's yellow camp scene dscribing her meeting with Lucifina plays multiple times - so far, first at Gnome's, then at Undine's. 3) Trying to talk to Tamamo after beating undine results in a crash, log gives this **** Script error, Label "campundine2_tamamoc" is not found. *campundine2_tamamoc *** 4: If Gnome and Sylph are recruited first, then the sequence in Undine's Spring assumes you also have Salamander, and plays that version of the scene. 5: If you talk to granberia for a recountence of her serene state at the camp before entering undine's spring, salamander will show up in the conversation whether you have her recruited or not. 6: Neither does Alma Elma's Succubus Pheremones attack, 7: Salamander's yellow text scene's sound effect with luka continued to loop after the scene ends into the next scene at the spring. 8. Luka thinking he has three spirits despite only having Undine.